The Operative 2
by Raven03
Summary: Sequel to The Operative


The Operative: 2/2  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to The Operative.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of La Femme Nikita do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first La Femme Nikita fic.  
  
"Team two proceed." Michael says, monitoring the team along with Birkoff, Michelle, and me. I glance at Michelle and see her staring back and forth between her computer and the monitor. I really can't understand how she is helping Birkoff with this mission when she doesn't talk. There's movement to my left and I see Michelle approach the monitor, frowning. Moving to where Birkoff is sitting, she taps on his keyboard for a second, then motions for Birkoff to take a look. Birkoff then tells the team that there's an error with the schematics. "Watch for hostiles." He says. The team reports success and heads back. I look at Michelle and see that her and Birkoff are staring at each other. "All right," Birkoff says, "you noticed it before I did." And I see Michelle smile. "Noticed what? How did you know there was an error in the schematics?" I ask. As if noticing they weren't the only two people in the room, they look at me. "Michelle was rechecking everything for the mission and when she came to schematics she noticed it looked different from the one that the team looked at." Birkoff says and smiles at Michelle then goes back to his work. After the team has arrived we go debrief. During the debriefing Michelle is pacing, the heels of her boots clicking away, her hands behind her back and her head down. Madeline and Operations don't seem to mind her pacing so I pay no mind to it. "Michelle, good job." Madeline says. Michelle looks up, but keeps pacing. "We always knew you were up there with Birkoff, but a step ahead of him. Impressive." Said Operations. "Well, there's a first for everything." Birkoff says. Michelle stops pacing and eyes Birkoff. She cocks her head to the side and smiles, then continues pacing until we're dismissed from the briefing. "Can I ask you something?" I say to Michael. "Why doesn't Michelle talk?" I continue, not waiting for him to answer. "Why don't you ask her that?" He replies. I stop walking and stare at him. "It's not like she would've answered." I say, "has she ever talked to you?" I continue. "Yes." He answers. "About?" I press. "Nothing in particular." He says, "Why all the questions about Me Shell?" "I'm curious about her." I answer. "Me Shell's a bit different from the rest of us. To know more about her get closer to her." Michael says. "And how do I do that?" I ask. "Give her a taste of her own medicine." He says and walks off. Standing there, I finally realize what he meant. Looking around Comm for Michelle, I see her with Birkoff. I head over to them. "Hey Birkoff, Michelle." I say. "Hey Nikita." Birkoff replies. Michelle looks at me and nods her head in response. Birkoff continues to talk to Michelle then goes back to his computer. I stare at Michelle. As if sensing someone staring at her, she looks at me. I say nothing, but continue to stare. Giving her a taste of her own medicine. Her stare is almost like that of Michael's; *almost*. I don't see Michael when he approaches until he speaks. "What's going on here?" He asks. He looks from me to Michelle. "Nothing, just "talking" to Michelle." I say. Michelle's alarm on her watch goes off and she looks at Michael. "Go change and I'll meet you in ten minutes." He says to her. She nods and walks off. "Training?" I ask, frowning. "Me Shell doesn't go in the field so she still has to maintain her abilities." Michael says. "Oh." I say, nodding. Michael then walks off. This should be really interesting, watching Michael and Michelle fight. I walk over to Walter's station. "Hey Walter." I say. "Hey Sugar." He replies, smiling. "Walter, have you ever seen Michael and Michelle fight?" I ask. Walter's eyes light up as he responds. "Yeah, what a sight. When Michelle first came here she already had some martial arts skill. Michael trained her some more. Michelle's never beat Michael, but every time they fight, you can tell Michelle's gotten better." Smiling, I tell Walter that Michelle and Michael are about to fight again. "What're we waiting for, Sugar? Let's go." He says and pulls me off towards the training area. Upon arriving there, Michelle and Michael are warming up. I see Michelle's lips moving. I approach them, but Michael turns around. "What're you doing here?" He asks. "We came to watch the show. I heard Michelle had some talent before she came to Section. I also heard you trained her and she's never beaten you, but keeps getting better." I say. Michael smiles faintly. "Enjoy the show." He says and walks off. They start off with the usual swinging and a little kicking. Michelle *is* good. She hasn't hit Michael, but she hasn't let him hit her. Impressive. There's quick movement and Michael grabs Michelle's wrists. "Hit me," I hear him say, "stop pulling back. I won't get angry." She gives him a look that says, 'yeah right,' "Ok; I'll try not to get angry." He says and releases her wrists. Then they're at it again. Something happens and Michelle is about to kick Michael in the stomach when she freezes. She shakes her head no and I see Michael relax. Michelle kicks him backward then smiles. I stand there with my mouth hanging open. Michael just got played by the oldest trick in the book. Michael stands and smiles at Michelle. "I want to fight her." I hear a voice say and we turn to see a recruit about the same age as Michelle, except the recruit is a teenage boy. He's quite handsome with chocolate brown skin, brown eyes, and slightly wavy, black hair. "Why her?" His trainer asks. "Well, I've heard about Michael's reputation, but this person has beaten him by a lousy shot. She's a step from being on that level with Michael." He says, approaching Michelle. "My name is Lee." He says, walking around Michelle. "All right." Michael says. "Me Shell?" She nods and her and Lee move into position. Lee approaches Michelle and takes aim, she easily blocks it. He takes more aims, which she blocks without trying. Something happens and Michelle's wrists are in Lee's grips. Michelle smiles, pulls back slightly and quickly brings her right leg straight up, kicking pretty boy backwards. Lee rises to his feet. "Cheap shot." He says. "Not so cheap that you ended up on your rear end." Walter says. Lee starts walking towards Michelle. "I challenge you to another fight." Michelle shakes her head, clearly not wanting to waste her time on Lee. She turns around and starts walking off but Lee stops her by putting his hands on her arms. He moves closer behind her, and whispers something in her ear. He then moves his hands down Michelle's arms to her hips. He then presses his lower body against her. Michelle quickly turns around and swings at him, anger showing in her face. She starts throwing more punches at him, but misses. Michael rushes over and holds her down. "You do not let anger control your actions. You have to maintain your focus. Focus." He says and lets her go. Her and Lee are at it again. She delivers a kick to his stomach and steps back to let him get up. He does and she delivers some kicks to his face. Lee staggers backwards, and falls. Michelle walks over to him, kneels, and puts her right knee in his throat. He's about to loose consciousness so I rush over and pull Michelle away from him. She doesn't seem to be shaken about what he did. If we'd been on the outside, Lee could've been arrested for sexual harassment. Michelle extends her hand and helps Lee up. Suddenly, she grabs his neck and pulls him closer to her. Her eyes seem to say, 'Touch me again and die.' She then knees him in the groin. She releases Lee and his trainer pulls him off. Someone starts clapping. I turn and see Madeline and Operations approaching. "Very very nice." Operations says. "You're improving more each day." Says Madeline. "Lee, come over here." Operations says. Lee moves over towards us again. "I see you didn't stand a chance." He says. Lee says nothing, obviously still in pain. I can't believe this, it was all a test. I wonder if Michael was in on this. I glance at him but his face is blank, as usual. "I'd like to introduce you all to Lee, he's joined us from Section Two. Lee, I believe you know Michael, this is Walter, and that's Nikita." I nod in response then glance at Michelle. "Lee will be joining us for an upcoming mission. I think he and Michelle will work well together." That said, Madeline and Operations exit. "Sorry about the earlier incident." Lee says to Michelle." But she just shrugs it off. Walter excuses himself to get back to his work and Michael heads off to shower. "It was nice meeting you both." Lee says, but not before having one last glance at Michelle and disappearing. "That was quite a show." I say to Michelle. "Thanks." I hear someone say and realize it was Michelle. "You're welcome." I say. She smiles at the shock I'm sure that is apparent on my face. "Wanna go to the mall?" She asks. I laugh and put my arm around her shoulder and we walk off. This has been a very interesting day. 


End file.
